descensionfandomcom-20200214-history
Xander Starkiller's Holocron
The Starkiller Holocron better known as Xander Starkiller's holocron. Is an artifact created by the Sith Lord himself during his time in solitude. He began compiling everything he ever learned within the crystal pyramid, Force teachings, his style of Lightsaber combat, and even his own history, thoughts about his family and other important people in his life. Sometime during his time in solitude with his apprentice Kadesh Tiamat, he gifted her the holocron and the device has since disappeared. However on a seemingly normal day, Alistair Starkiller was given the holocron by a mysterious stranger who claimed to always be watching and was a close friend. Alistair is the current owner of the Holocron and has yet to reveal its existence to anyone else in his family. =Origins= Learning the Secrets As a young man on Korriban, Xander Starkiller had his first run in with a Sith Holocron and was amazed by the powers hidden within. Part of the information he had received was in making his own holocron but Xander never did use this knowledge when there was more of the galaxy for him to learn about. During his time in solitude he began to construct his own in the hopes of documenting his experiences and theories. Construction Xander requested his apprentice to collect all the materials he would need to make the device and it took him only a few weeks to construct it. The outer shell is made from a metal of unknown origin as well as crystal also of an unknown origin. Many symbols are carved into the outside some in the Ancient Sith Language, others of an unknown nature. Every aspect of the pyramid was customized by its creator and holds two known gatekeepers. Xander Starkiller himself and Kadesh Tiamat. =Contents= Gatekeeper: Xander Starkiller Xander Starkiller's holocron originally only contained information added by himself. Over Kadesh Tiamat's time with the device she discovered how to imprinter herself on the device and added in her own information albeit it most of it locked by her own Information lock. History of Xander Starkiller The holocron has an extensive autobiographical transcript of Sith Lord Xander Starkiller's early life up to the point he went into solitude. It includes thoughts on his mother, Sophie Halcyon and remains the only complete record on her final days, this information however had an information lock placed on it. Also within this history section is his thoughts on Dathomiri Witch Petra Cavataio and their daughter Lauda Cavataio. Personal Philosophy, History and Lore This section explains Starkiller's personal philosophy regarding the Sith and the Dark Side of the Force and even provides a transcript on his thoughts of the Jedi and the Light Side of the Force. Also included is the Sith Lord's own retelling of certain events in Sith History and other aspects of Sith Legends and Lore. Library of Dark Side Abilities and Sith Teachings In this section is the accumulated knowledge of the Dark Side of the Force and all the Sith teachings Xander had compiled over his years of training in the Dark Side and Sith Arts, including: high level Sith Sorcery and Sith Alchemy. Library of Lightsaber Combat Styles Among the data kept is also an extensive library on the Sith Lord's preferred Lightsaber techniques and theoretical data concerning the forms he did not actually practice. Specifications on Holocron and Lightsaber Construction Passing on the information for one to make their own Holocron, included in the memory of the device is a set of instructions on how to make a holocron as well as a detailed schematic and instructions on how to make the perfect lightsaber, in Starkiller's personal opinion. Secrets of the Dark Side Probably the most sought after data in his entire holocron, this section of the holocron details the use of the powerful technique known as Transfer Essence and the secrets of Midi-Chlorian Manipulation both abilities were originally locked but oddly enough Transfer Essence is now shown to have been unlocked with one of Starkiller's passwords and was left unlocked, probably because only Starkiller himself could lock his files. Gatekeeper: Kadesh Tiamat Kadesh's personal feelings on Xander Starkiller This information is how Kadesh Tiamat felt about her Master Xander Starkiller but this information has been locked. It's contents are currently unknown. Comparison between Xander Starkiller and the Sith'ari Prophecy Listed in this section is Kadesh Tiamat's views of Xander Starkiller compared to that of the Sith'ari Prophecy, a Sith Legend of a Chosen one much like the Jedi who would rise up and destroy the Sith and in the process make it better. Kadesh Tiamat expresses her beliefs that without question her master will fulfill this criteria. =Owners= Past Owners *Xander Starkiller (Creator) *Kadesh Tiamat Current Owner *Alistair Starkiller Category:Dark Side Artifact Category:Sith Holocrons